Nikolai
Name Nikolai is a Russian commando from the Spetsnaz Alpha Group who was fighting in South Ossetia before finding himself on the alien planet. Characteristics Reference stats table. Appearance Appearances in the following; Predators (film) Predators/Predators Lite Features Carries a M134 and a Pistol. Interactions [[wikipedia:Predators_2010|'Predators (film)']] Tracker, Falconer and Berserker bring the humans to the game reserve planet for hunting. They first start tracking the group as they near their encampment with drones, once located they send Predator Dogs, which attack and cause the group to disperse. This attack leaves Cuchillo dead but they are still tracked until they reach their camp, with out warning the group is attacked causing them to run through the camp defending themselves and as they do so Mombasa is killed so they flee towards the waterfall and safety. Later they meet up with Noland who after explaining who he is leads them to the Subterranean Drill were he has lived in the last few hunts. During the night Noland tries to kill them and as they try to escape Royce fires his weapon so attracting the Tracker and Berserker. The group escapes with the loss of Nikolai and Stans and as they continue they are tracked by the Falconer. Continuity [[wikipedia:Predators_2010|'Predators (film)']] Nikolai fights and kills the Tracker. Nikolai's character is played by Oleg Taktarov on the Game Reserve planet. Nikolai is impaled by the Tracker's wrist blades he then simultaneously sets of several claymore mines killing both him and the Tracker. Eric Andersen stunt doubles for Nikolai. His M134 is destroyed in the Predator's camp from a bolt of a Plasma Castor. On-set As with the other actors Oleg Taktarov watched Predator before filming and before auditions, comparing the character Nikolai with Jesse Ventura's character in Predator, a character who also carried a minigun, a M134 minigun and backpack weighed about a hundred weight for the rounds it carried. Oleg Taktarov didn't get a chance to use his martial arts training for the character Nikolai as he would of wanted, with stuntmen preforming any stunts on set. Production As with the other actors, stuntmen stood in for the fall into the water with the actors jumping a short distance and swimming the rest of the distance to the shore. For Taktarov, Norman Mora stunt doubled for him for the waterfall scene. Various other stuntmen stood in for the actors like Ryan Ryusaki a stunt performer. These would include a falling scene, running and being caught in nets. In the scene with the Tracker the tusks from the mask were cut and resized as the actor was worried that they approached his face and eyes as he was held aloft by the wrist blades, eventually being resized and extend with CGI in post production. [[Predators (game)|'Predators/Predators Lite']] Nikolai appears as Nikolai in Predators/Predators Lite. Timeline Tracker, Falconer and Berserker bring the humans to the Game Reserve planet from Earth for hunting, after having been parachuted into the Game Reserve they all group together, with Royce taking charge and Noland giving advice. Trivia Oleg Taktarov is a retired mixed martial artist and former Ultimate Fighting Champion. See also References Citations Predators (film) Predators articles Cinefantastique Online Predators/Predators Lite Footnotes Category:Info Category:Predators 2010